RFID systems are well known electronic devices and are mainly used in tracking objects and for providing security. RFID systems work by first recording identification of an object on the RFID tag. An electronic reader receives the identification information about the object from the RFID tag using radio frequency. Such systems include: a) relatively large packages containing battery powered transmission/receiving circuitry (active RFID tags with external power source), such as the identification system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,083, and b) passive systems in which the transponder (RFID tag) receives its power from the base station or interrogator (electronic reader), such as the identification system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,658.
A typical RFID system is made up of reusable RFID tags, an electronic reader with built-in antenna system that interrogates the RFID tags using a radio-frequency communication link and a host controller system. The host controller (or computer) system interfaces with the reader and directs the interrogation of the RFID tags. The RFID system thus provides effective means of identifying, monitoring, and controlling materials in a closed loop process. Typically, an RFID system is used in a manufacturing environment where the RFID tags are employed to track and monitor the objects, providing a record of where the objects are in the manufacturing process.
RFID tags are broadly classified into two categories—active and passive. A passive RFID tag uses the energy generated by the electronic reader to transmit and receive electronic signals. An active RFID tag uses a battery or an external power source to transmit and receive data. Generally, passive RFID tags have minimal maintenance and virtually unlimited life but have a small operating range. The life span of an active tag, on the other hand, is limited by the life of the battery (although some RFID tags have replaceable batteries) but have a large operating range. RFID tags have applicability based on the operating range.
Modern exercise equipments (exercise machines/objects) come with varied controls and exercise options. A typical user needs to be familiar with various controls and safety associated with the exercise equipments prior to beginning a workout on these equipments. In order to educate the typical user with the advantages and potentials of the exercise equipments and features associated with each equipment, a trainer knowledgeable about the exercise equipments has to be engaged. The trainer would, then, show the user the features and advantages of working out on each of the exercise equipments. Engaging a trainer needs lot of planning and is expensive. Users are inhibited by the additional costs associated in engaging a trainer.
Exercise equipments are used fairly regularly and need proper maintenance and repair depending on the frequency of use and wear. Newer equipments entering the market provide additional challenge for the users in the maintenance, usage and repair. Oftentimes, professional help is required for general maintenance and repairs. Scheduling the repair and maintenance requires a lot of planning, time, expense and the equipment to be out of use for set amount of time.
Thus, there is a need to utilize the available technology to provide an informative way of handling various exercise equipments so the users are made aware of the full potential of the exercise equipments and are encouraged to workout properly without any inhibitions.
There is also a need to minimize the cost associated with a routine workout and to encourage the users to use newer equipments.
There is also a need for providing a user with detailed information on how to operate each of the exercise equipments so that the user can operate them safely and efficiently.
There is also a need to eliminate or, at least, minimize the use of trainer so the user can work independently of the trainer.
There is also a need to use the available technology to provide detailed information about the exercise equipments and how to perform regular maintenance on these equipments.
There is also a need to use the available technology to provide detailed information about the exercise equipments, the problems that one can encounter in the exercise equipments and how to correct the common problems in these equipments.
There is also a need to minimize the inconvenience of engaging a professional for routine maintenance and general repair of the exercise equipments and to minimize the fee associated with the same.